Ötzi The Iceman VS Fred Flintstone/Rap Meanings
'Ötzi The Iceman:' It's Ötzi The Iceman and I got my plan, (Ötzi introduces himself and says he has a strategy...) to take down this prehistoric Superman. (...to take down Fred Flinstone, who has a resemblences to a prehistoric Superman. This also references when Fred became the superhero, Superstone.) I'll take this fight while he'll do nothing but groaning, (Fred often moans and groans during the show, Ötzi says Fred is probably gonna do that after Ötzi wins.) Cause his raps are forgettable as his own son, Stoney. (In A Flintstone Family Christmas, a character named Stoney is adopted by The Flintstones. However since barley anyone remembers that Ötzi says Stoney is forgettable as Fred's rap.) This Modern Stone Age wreck can't face evolution! ("A Modern Stone Age Family" is a part of the The Flintstone Theme Song. Ötzi uses that as a Wreck and can't be a part of Evolution.) So with his stupidity I give my solution, (Fred contains the Doofus/Bumbling Dad Trope, that being of a idiotic father however, Ötzi gives an idea to stop that.) Don't use creatures for furniture or plates! (In The Flintstones, they often use many creatures as common household objects, Ötzi warns them not to do that or else...) Or things might fire up like Mr. Slate! (The Creatures might "Fire Up" or get pissed and attack Fred. He compares it to Mr. Slate, Fred's Boss, as he is an angry boss.) 'Fred Flintstone:' Cleary Ötzi hasn't met The Flintstones, (Fred says Ötzi doesn't know about his family.) cause Flintstones flintpwn anything they flintown! (Basic word play with Flintstones being pwned and owned, both meaning dominated, Fred is saying the Flinstones dominated anybody.) I got my own cereal! You get curse of a pharaoh! (Fred Flintstone is the mascot for the cereal, Fruity Pebbles. While Ötzi is supposedly cursed by a Pharaoh.) Just like your shoulder I shoot you with an arrow! (Ötzi was found with an arrow in his shoulder. Fred says he will repeat those actions.) From the prehistoric era of Hanna-Barbera, (The Flintstones is a prehistoric show created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera otherwise known as Hanna-Barbera.) With this face so ugly, you'll need mascara. (Since Ötzi is a preserved mummy. Fred calls him ugly and recommends Mascara, a cosmetic for darkening and thickening the eyelashes.) When it comes to me, I guarantee a grand slam! (Fred says he will dominate this battle.) Cause with my club, I'll hit you like Bam Bam! (Cavemen stereo typically have clubs. Fred says he'll smash Ötzi with his club. He also uses a play on words with Bam as a sound and Bam Bam is the son of Barney Rubble from The Flintstones.) 'Ötzi The Iceman:' You call yourself kids icon, you bring no cheer! (Fred Flintstone is a iconic cartoon character, Ötzi questions this as he says that The Flintstones brings nothing for children.) Ugh! All you ever do is smoke and drink beer! (Ötzi also points out that if Fred is a icon for children, why would he promote items in commercials such as Cigarettes and Alcohol.) Science find me adoring, kids find you so boring, (While Scientists admire that a nearly pefect skin such as Ötzi's would exist, Fred on the other hand is boring for kids.) Even when I make news, people finally applauding! (When a scientific topic of Ötzi is on the news, people find interest in it.) I'd rather see The Jetsons than your show, (The Jetsons is a show by Hanna-Barbera with a similar premise but in the future. Ötzi says he would watch that instead of The Flintstones.) Cause we all know your viewers are cleary Flintstoned! (Ötzi says the only reason people watch The Flinstones is if they're stoned, being high on drugs, Ötzi uses a word on word play with stoned and Flintstones.) You can't handle my raps from this Hauslabjoch Mummy! (Ötzi is also known as Hauslabjoch Mummy and says Fred can't handle Ötzi's raps.) You'll be regretted just like your movie! (In 1994, The Flintstones had a live action movie that got horrible reviews. Ötzi says Fred's raps are regrettable as The Flinstones film.) 'Fred Flintstone:' People knowing you? You cleary must be decieving ya, (Fred says Ötzi must be tricking himself into thinking people know him.) After this rap, they'll look you up on Wikipedia! (Fred even breaks the 4th wall and says after this rap battle, The viewers of the battle will look up Ötzi on Wikipedia, a site that gives information on things.) I ask you to go back to your hunting and scavenging (During Ötzi's Times, Cavemen would usually do nothing but hunting and scavenging for food. Fred recommends Ötzi to go back to that.) or find a cavewoman to go on and pass a gene. (Fred also recommends Ötzi to find a woman to mate with so he can pass a gene, or get a child because....) with your family tree short when you're under the ice, (....That way Ötzi's Family Tree would be taller but it is short due to his death being frozen and never mating before his death.) With you're Copper Axe until you're sliced and diced. (Fred says with Ötzi's own Copper Axe, Fred is gonna cut him into many pieces.) Try all your birch fungus, that's not gonna heal you, (Ötzi carried Birch Fungus for medicine, Fred says it won't heal Ötzi from Fred's Raps.) I cleary won this battle with a YABBA DABBA DOO! ("Yabba Dabba Doo!" is a catach phrase by Fred when something good happens. Fred says he won this fight with his phrase cause he did so well.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Ötzi The Iceman VS Fred Flintstone